The Hunter
The Hunter is the scrapped puppet 3rd puppet seen in the early art of 123 Slaughter Me Street In the first game, The hunter was scrapped and replaced by The Waiter , it is unknown why The Hunter was scrapped, they were also supposed to appear in 123 Slaughter Me Street 2 but was cancelled AGAIN. The Hunter will finally appear in 123 Slaughter Me Street: Evolutions and 123 Slaughter Me Street 3. Appearance In the first game's art, "'The Hunter" bears a strong resemblance to the Sesame Street character the Snuffleupagus, with small bloodshot eyes similar to a human's, with blue irises. His fur is brown in color. He also had small elephant-like ears and curled horns with either veins on his forehead or an armored head. His body is mostly obstructed, but it can be assumed that it would resemble Snuffleupagus' body, as he was his character's inspiration. In the second game's art, the Hunter is brown with short black horns and yellow reptilian eyes, and he has a long trunk with a pair of 'tentacles' coming out from below. The tentacles are covered with what seem to be nostrils or scales. His body resembles greatly to the real-life elephant, or Mastodon. Each pair of feet sport four long talons. His eyes are yellow and with a black slit as a pupil. Behavior All that is known is that he would have charged towards the player when encountered, and possibly actively hunt the player. In Slaughter Me Street Evolutions, it seems he will randomly appear and charge at you, and you have to hit him with your flashlight to survive. Trivia * The Hunter resembled the Snuffleupagus species in the children's program Sesame Street. * It is unknown what the Hunter actually symbolized. In the first game he can be assumed that he would have symbolized the same thing as the Waiter. It is also possible that he was scrapped when the idea of symbolism was not thought of. * Despite his deletion, the Hunter still appears on the posters from the opening intros in both games. ** Obviously, it is unknown why the Hunter still exists in the poster while he's scrapped out entirely from the game's final release, but it may be possible that Tim Denson himself scrapped him out later on after he finished making the poster for the Foggel Friends show. ** He also appears as one of the eight collectible coins from the second game. * At the end of Wilbium Mohlenhoff's "Follow Greet Wait Repeat - Remix 123 Slaughter Me Street 2 Promo Video", there is a wire-frame of the Hunter's model displayed. ** Also, Wilbium left a reply to the user's comment where it asks about the puppet's name with "The Hunter. Coming soon.", possibly hinting that the Hunter will appear either in the third game or the second game's DLC/update as promised. There is a teaser image of him. (So he could possibly be in In the third game.) *In the second game's teaser, the Hunter originally sported seven tentacled-trunks instead of three. *The ears of the Hunter indicate that he is most likely an Asian elephant. *In a recent teaser on Impulse Game Studios' website for 123 Slaughter Me Street 3, the name of the png file is "Hunter_Needs_Light" with a darkened picture of The Hunter in a corridor in the upcoming third installment, hinting that he will finally make an appearance as a enemy in the 123 Slaughter Me Street Universe in a game. Gallery Category:Puppets Category:123 Slaughter Me Street Category:123 Slaughter Me Street 2 Category:123 Slaughter Me Street 3 Category:Unused Category:Male Category:SMS: Evolutions